Raw
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Set some time after 3x13. Root is back from her solo mission and she keeps having interesting encounters with Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, the title of this mini-story is self-explanatory. The writers will never make me believe they didn't name Shaw and Root on purpose to have such ship names coming out of it.**_

_**Shaw/Root centric with little bits of Finch, Reese, possibly others.**_

_**Leave a review once you're done reading! ;)**_

* * *

The day was unusually warm for this time of the year. Shaw buttoned down her jacket and took a deep breath. It smelled like rain and if the clouds in the sky were any indication, it would soon be pouring buckets. She wished that the woman she was waiting for would be out already. There was no way she could go all the way up to the tenth floor and enter by the front door or even a window. She had to be discreet. She had to—

"You just can't stay away, can you?"

Shaw almost jumped out of her skin. Her shoulders slumped as she turned around to face the woman who had somehow managed to startle her.

"I'm sorry Sameen. I didn't mean to scare you."

If they hadn't been standing on a crowded sidewalk, Shaw would have probably punched her in the face. Instead, she tried her best to look as if she was absolutely bored even though her blood was pumping fast in her veins. The woman in front of her took a step closer and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're back in the States."

"Obviously," the taller woman answered with a smirk. "Tell me, how long have you been stalking me?"

Shaw stared at her and once again had to fight the urge to slap that sufficient smile off of her face.

"You know exactly since when. I was starting to wonder if you would ever come to see me or if I'd have to go up to your door."

"Well, no need for that now that I'm here. Although we can still go up if you want."

The predatory glint in her eyes told Shaw that she wasn't joking. It had always been like that between them; a game of push-pull, cat and mouse. Of course, Shaw felt the tension. She did not intend to cave in, to give in to this woman. She took a step back.

"Whatever, Root. Finch wants to talk to you."

A second later, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

The next night, Shaw was sitting at the counter of a small bar and drinking shots of tequila when Root walked in. Shaw felt her presence as soon as she stepped into the bar but she didn't turn around. Seconds later, the woman was sitting on the stool next to hers. From the corner of her eyes, Shaw noticed the painted black nails that contrasted so much with the pale skin.

"Did you talk to Finch?"

"Harold and I had a little chat, yes."

"What do you know that we don't? The two months that you spent in China… What did you learn?"

"I can only tell you that the reason why I was there is back in the States, too."

"It's Decima Technologies, I know that."

Shaw drank one of the five shots aligned in front of her and pushed another toward Root. Their fingers brushed very briefly as the hacker grabbed it and raised it to her lips. Root looked at her curiously for a moment, until Shaw couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" she snapped at Root.

"You could have called. Harold could have called, if he wanted to talk to me."

"What's your point?"

"Why were you really following me?"

Root was enjoying this; it was evident from the look on her face and the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Shaw drank another shot of tequila. She didn't even know why she had felt compelled to look for the other woman in the first place.

"I was bored. The Machine doesn't give a lot of numbers these days."

"It's okay," Root said. "You don't have to tell me the truth right now," she added in Shaw's ear.

Then she gestured toward the bartender and ordered a beer.

"What about the drives?" Shaw asked in an attempt to redirect the conversation on a safer topic.

She just wasn't sure how far Root could go with her flirting behavior and didn't want to find out.

"Let's not talk about that tonight, Sameen. No work talk, okay?"

"But—"

"I just want to have fun, tonight. Tons of fun."

"I'll drink to that," Shaw finally said after a minute.

Life was decidedly strange, Shaw thought as she threw her head back and swallowed another mouthful of tequila. The alcohol burned the back of her throat but she didn't mind. Eight months ago she would have gladly put a bullet between Root's eyes and now, here they were, drinking together. Granted, a lot had happened in between. And if Shaw had been offered a second chance at life, why wouldn't Root have the same right?

"You're thinking too much."

Shaw slammed the empty glass on the counter and shifted on her stool to face Root fully.

"Stop trying to get into my head."

"Would you rather I get into something else?" Root shot back immediately.

Then she leaned in and teased:

"You are making this too easy, Shaw."

"I will smash your face on the counter if you don't stop," Shaw warned.

Root giggled—_giggled!_—and got up.

"I think I'll get my fun somewhere else tonight. I suppose I'll be seeing you around, Sameen."

Still seated on her stool, Shaw frowned as she watched the other woman exit the bar. She was pissed now, and pretty sure that her evening was ruined. Frustrated, she downed her last shot of tequila and took a couple of bills out of her pocket to pay, then she followed Root into the night.

* * *

It took her a minute to find which way the other woman had gone. When she finally spotted Root turning at the corner of the street, Shaw jogged after her. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing heels tonight. Over the years and with a lot of practice behind her, Shaw had learned to be as silent and stealthy as a cat. She didn't know if Root had the Machine talking to her right now but she didn't pause to consider. She approached the hacker and once within reach, she grabbed her arm and spun her on her heels.

"You don't get to say things like that and just take off."

"Did I get you all hot and bothered? You're adorable."

"I—shut up!"

Some people looked their way as Shaw raised her voice, but she ignored them.

"Look, I don't know what game you think you're playing with me but it has to stop."

"I'm not the one following you around like a lost puppy," Root pointed out.

"I was making sure you weren't in trouble. That's all."

Root observed Shaw intently for a minute; her eyes seemingly searching something on Shaw's features. Shaw did not back down, she stared right back; her face betraying nothing, showing how serious she was about the whole thing.

"Very well," Root finally said with a small smile.

Her tone, however, was a little colder than usual. Not by much, but enough for Shaw to understand that she had somehow hurt the other woman.

"Good night, Shaw."

This time, Shaw didn't run after her.

* * *

The following weeks were as dull as the ones before and Shaw was bored out of her mind. The numbers were barely a distraction and she felt restless. At night, when she should have been asleep, Shaw found herself wishing that she was somewhere else. Sometimes, she even dreamed of having someone with her, but the thought was always discarded as soon as it entered her mind. She was not made for relationships. She was not made for caring and loving. It wasn't what she was looking for.

She hadn't heard from Root since their last encounter, almost a month ago. She wasn't worried. Root had the Machine on her side, surely if something had happened to her; Finch and the rest of the team would have been told. If she was in danger, her number would have come up. It hadn't.

Her phone buzzed twice, signaling a text message. Shaw put her sandwich back on her plate and took the device in her hands. Finch asked her to come right away. It wasn't unusual for Finch to request her immediate presence. What was unusual was that it was almost two in the morning and that he had put more exclamation points in his message than actual words. Swiftly, she grabbed her jacket and her gun, slipped into her new pair of boots and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

On the bed that had been used for Reese a few times, white as a sheet, a woman was asleep, or so it seemed.

"Root," Shaw whispered as she stood in the doorway.

Finch and Reese were standing a few feet away, gauging her reaction. She turned back to them.

"What happened?"

"Miss Groves called me two hours ago, saying that it was important."

"I can see that, Harold. How come she's almost dead?" Shaw asked; her voice rising slightly.

It was a sign that she was upset, she knew it. And if she knew it, Reese definitely knew it too. She wasn't sure about Harold, but the man was clever and he had probably picked it up as well.

"She told me that she needed help and that a taxi was going to drop her off at the Library. She asked for medical assistance and said it was urgent. When I arrived, she was passed out on the bed. Luckily, our… special doctor, shall I say, arrived not long after me. She was hit by bullets, Miss Shaw. He was able to extract them all but—"

"Bullets? How many?"

"Three. None of them fatal, but it was a close call. The doctor said that she might not wake up before a couple of days. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Any idea on what exactly went down for her to come back with three bullets in her?"

"We don't know anything yet," John spoke softly.

"But she did bring this with her," Finch added as he handed a bag to Shaw.

Shaw took it from him and looked inside.

"Is that…"

"Drives, yes. From Samaritan, I presume. I was going to examine them further when you arrived."

She handed him the bag and looked at John.

"Any reason why we're here? If there's nothing we can do…"

"I was hoping you'd stay here with me and Miss Groves until M. Reese comes back."

"Comes back? From where?"

"A number came up earlier, but nothing I can't handle. Stay here."

What Reese really meant was "stay here and protect Finch in case Root unintentionally led some shady people here". She understood and nodded once. John and Harold finally turned their attention back to the computer screen, and Shaw slowly approached the bed where Root was recovering. The doctor had left a medical chart on the bed, as he would have in a real hospital. Shaw took it and read it all. Her time in medical school allowed her to understand everything on the chart. She sighed and put it back. It had indeed been a close call for Root. She was thankful for Finch's money and connections; it was probably the reason why the other woman was still alive, though barely. Shaw checked her pulse instinctively; a habit she had kept from her years in hospitals. It was there, although feeble. Then she walked back to the adjacent room where Finch was giving the final details on the new number to Reese. Once the ex-CIA agent left, Shaw approached Harold's desk.

"This doctor of yours must be a hell of a good one to be able to do surgery in here."

"I have all the medical equipment necessary for all types of injuries, Miss Shaw."

"How much exactly did it cost you?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Harold answered with a small smile.

"Right."

"You can take a chair and sit. It won't cost you anything."

"Where's Bear?"

"Asleep, I'm sure. M. Reese should be back in two hours. Then you'll be able to get some sleep."

"I doubt that," Shaw replied under her breath.

Finch looked as if he wanted to add something but decided against it and he focused on the screen in front of him instead. Shaw took a chair and pulled it to the window near Root's bed. She settled on it and prepared herself for the long hours that were coming. As part of her training in the Marines, she had had to stay awake for over seventy-two hours. During her training as a sniper, she had been taught all the tricks to keep her eyes open and a high vigilance for three consecutive days. She knew she could still do it. Her gaze remained transfixed on the street below; although she made sure that she could not be seen from down there. If anyone had followed Root, they would most likely use the front door. It wasn't like there were too many other options anyway. From where she was sitting, she would see anyone coming in. The fact that it was pitch-dark did not bother her in the slightest. Shaw enjoyed the night.

* * *

The only person that entered the building in the next five hours was Reese. Apparently there had been slight complications with the new number but everything was back in order now. Finch tried to talk to Shaw but had little success. The woman would not tear herself away from the window. When John came back, Harold suggested that she went back to her place to get some more hours of sleep and that Reese would stay here with him. She refused. Reese recognized her behavior and prevented Finch from trying to talk to her any more. Finally, Reese and Finch took Bear on a walk and did not come back. They sent her a text message to let her know they were going to stay together at Reese's apartment, for security reasons. Shaw did not really care. Root could not stay alone and she felt that it was her responsibility to stay with her in case someone would try to finish the job. After all, Root had saved her life. Sure, she could drive Shaw nuts, but there was an implicit code of honor that prevented Shaw from leaving. A life for a life. She would stay until Root was awake.

* * *

It happened twenty-eight hours later. Finch had just gone on a walk with Bear, and Shaw had no idea where John was. Root stirred. Her head turned on the right side and her eyelids fluttered. Shaw was by her side in a second.

"Don't move. You'll hurt yourself."

Her eyes remained closed but Shaw knew she was conscious. Carefully she checked the other woman's vitals and then poured her a glass of water.

"Here. You can drink; it's not chill water."

Shaw brought the glass to Root's lips and slowly tilted it back. Later, she would deny having been so gentle. It wasn't her. She was glad that neither Finch or Reese were present. They would probably tease her until she either killed them or killed herself. She was about to set the glass back on the small bedside table when Root swiftly grabbed her wrist to hold her in place. Shaw's eyes shot up to her face and she realized that Root was staring at her.

"The drives…"

"Harold has them. They're here."

Immediately, as if it had taken up all of her strength, Root let go of Shaw's wrist and her arm fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes once more. Shaw stood still for a few seconds until she was sure that the other woman had fallen back asleep. Then she returned to the chair near the window. Once John got here, she'd go home and catch up on her sleep.

* * *

**_Obviously I'm a big fan of Shaw, and Root is a close second. I hope that my portrayal of these two characters is quite accurate. Let me know what you think!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter! Next one isn't written yet. I'll do my best to update asap.**_

* * *

The next day, Shaw showed up at the Library all rested and ready to take her shift. She and John had agreed to guard Finch—and Root, although neither of them had mentioned her name—for the entire week in case of potential threats.

"Go home, Broody. You look like shit."

"Thank you Shaw. Coming from you it's really heart-warming."

Shaw smirked and looked around the room.

"Where's Harold?"

"Asleep on the couch. You do realize it's barely six in the morning, right?"

She shrugged and plopped down on a chair; her feet resting on the table next to her. Reese raised an eyebrow but did not utter a word. He knew that nothing he could say would make her take her feet off of the table.

"Alright. I'll be back in eight hours."

"See you then, Wonder Boy."

He ignored her harmless dig and exited the room.

* * *

Finch woke up an hour later, groggy. Apparently, he hadn't been sleeping well.

"I like that new look you've got Harold. Little bit wild," Shaw smiled as she gestured toward his hair and his crumpled suit.

"It's too early for any kind of teasing, Miss Shaw," he reprimanded her half-heartedly.

"I'm just saying. You look like you've got one hell of a hangover."

"I assure you I did not drink a single drop of alcohol yesterday. It's just that I have overestimated this couch. Remind me to have it changed as soon as possible."

"Sure Harold, whatever you say."

Shaw got up and poured him a cup of coffee that she had made to keep herself busy.

"Here. I know you're more of a tea kind of guy, but this should help your brain function."

"Thank you," he replied as he took the cup of hot coffee from her hand.

"Any news on her condition?"

"Miss Groves has been in and out of it since you left yesterday. She hasn't talked very much. She asked for you, though."

Shaw's features showed disbelief.

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know, Miss Shaw, she didn't tell me. Why don't you ask her? Bring her something to eat while you're at it."

"Is that an order? Because that sounded a lot like an order."

"Sometimes Miss Shaw, I feel like we've met just yesterday," Finch said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shaw asked, a bit offended.

Finch ignored her and he disappeared in one of the adjacent rooms. Shaw sighed in frustration and took a croissant that she had brought with her, then walked toward the bed where Root was seemingly asleep. Shaw looked at her undecidedly for a few seconds, until Root cracked an eye open and smiled.

"Are you going to feed me this time, Sameen?"

"I might make you choke on it if you keep that up."

Root chuckled and took the croissant from Shaw's hand.

"Thank you. Do you think you can bring me a glass of water or would that request earn me a slow and painful death?"

"That last remark just might," Shaw deadpanned.

Nonetheless, she reached for the glass on the bedside table and went to fill it with cold water. She reentered the room under Root's hawk-like scrutiny.

"You like my new jacket, Root?" Shaw asked to let her know that she had noticed the staring.

"You wear too much black. I'd like to see you in red, or green."

"What am I, Santa?"

Root tilted her head to the side and Shaw felt like she was being scolded for being impertinent. She handed Root the glass of water and stepped back. Once Root emptied the glass, she put it back on the bedside table and ate her croissant, royally ignoring Shaw who stood awkwardly by her side. Now there was no way Shaw would inquire why Root had asked for her the previous day.

"Miss Groves, you're awake," Finch said as he appeared in the room.

"Hello Harold. Thanks for letting me crash here for a while. It's much more comfortable than the cage."

Her casual remark left Harold speechless. Shaw smiled a little. Her employer was too easy to make fun of.

"I was thinking that if you feel strong enough, Miss Shaw would help you with your physical therapy today," Finch said once he regained his voice.

Shaw's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said and I say no way."

"Miss Shaw…"

"Seriously? I'm not a physical therapist. I'm not a nurse. And I'm not a baby-sitter!"

"Oh come on, Shaw, it could be fun," Root chimed in.

"You shut up," Shaw ordered while pointing a finger at her. "Harold, this is a bad idea."

"I'm afraid no one else is available."

"Can't you hire a real physical therapist?"

"You were a doctor once, I believe. Plus I am only asking you to help Miss Groves walk and use her right arm correctly again. There were no broken bones, it shouldn't take long. I'll recommend her a masseur-physiotherapist so that you don't have to do the massages yourself."

Shaw sighed and gave up. She knew she had lost that battle. Finch nodded once at her, as if to settle the matter, and disappeared into the adjacent room. Once again, Shaw turned to face Root who had a big smile on her face.

"Don't say anything," she warned her.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to… massage me."

Her fists clenched at her sides but Shaw refused to enter the game this time. She spun on her heels and walked out of the room.

"Call me when you're dressed!"

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Shaw divided her days between her apartment and the Library. Occasionally she would cross paths with John but never for too long. Finch spent most of his time in front of his computer, examining Samaritan and trying to find a way to access it. He was still very cautious with Root around all the time, but she kept her distance. Obviously she understood Harold's discomfort at having her under the same roof and not confined to the Faraday cage. Root was getting better every day. The bullets that had hit her had made her lose a lot of blood but ultimately they hadn't touched anything vital.

"I think we can stop worrying that anyone has followed Miss Groves here," Finch said after Shaw and Root entered the room.

They had just finished Root's physical therapy session of the day. Finch was surprised that Shaw had not insisted further to have someone else help the hacker. He knew she'd rather be outside beating up some bad guys. However, after the first day, she had stop complaining. He could hear her curse sometimes and threaten Root with diverse acts of torture if she didn't stop whatever it was that she was doing to piss her off. Harold never ventured in the room when they were both in there.

"Good. I can finally get my life back," Shaw replied. "I think Root's good enough to leave as well."

"Miss Shaw I would appreciate it if you could stick with Miss Groves for another week. I'm sure Decima is tracking her right now."

Shaw's expression soured immediately and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she sighed and nodded. Root smiled gleefully.

"Well it's settled, then. You'll both be checking-in every day at 10pm."

"So we don't have a say in this?"

"Fine by me," Root warranted.

Shaw rolled her eyes but remained silent. At least Harold had the decency to look a little sheepish.

* * *

"I like your apartment. I understand you had to move since I found a way to enter the previous one. This one looks much safer."

Shaw was sprawled on her black leather couch, a beer in her hand. She ignored Root. That was, until the other woman stood right next to her, hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to offer me a beer?"

"You took the liberty to open every door in this flat and take a peek in every room, why would you need my permission to take a beer from my fridge? Just be careful."

"Careful?"

The ex-ISA agent just smirked. Root frowned and made her way to the kitchen, where she opened the fridge. She was greeted with guns and grenades. She took a step back and let out a low whistle.

"Okay… I can see why Harold would want us both here. It's like a real armory in here. Anywhere else you stash guns?"

"You don't need to know that," Shaw replied, right behind Root.

Root startled and turned around. She hadn't heard her approach. She was close, so very close. Shaw watched as Root's eyes glided over her face, down to her body, and then snapped back up again. Her lips parted slightly, as if she was going to say something, but Shaw cut her off:

"I need another beer."

She leaned in and her arm snaked behind Root, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Her dark eyes never left Root's. Then she stepped back, uncorked the bottle and took a long sip. She was making a show out of it, she knew it. But Root needed to know that Shaw could be just as teasing and play just as dirty as she did.

"Well? Are you going to close that fridge or what?"

* * *

She didn't want to drink too much but Root's presence was unnerving. Shaw couldn't think of anything to do in the apartment. It was too early to sleep and in less than an hour they'd have to go to the Library. She was already out of beers. Root was sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand, looking contented as if they were just best-friends hanging out, which they were _not_.

"You could try to not look so depressed, Sameen. It's not nice."

"What?"

"You're pouting and brooding. I thought that was John's thing."

"I just don't like you. I like you even less when you're invading my space."

"We should head out anyway. Let's not make the boys wait."

"We have time."

"I thought you'd like to buy some more booze on our way there. You're out of beer."

Shaw sighed but Root had a point. She needed more alcohol if she was to put up with the other woman's presence for a week.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

As it turned out, Finch had nothing new to tell them about the drives or about Decima. The good news was that apparently, Control had resumed their activities and there was no word from Vigilance. As far as they knew, Samaritan had been destroyed. It was one thing they didn't have to worry about for the moment. Reese received a call from Fusco about the latest number and he eclipsed the Library pretty quickly. Shaw and Root stayed for a while but even Root could not help Finch access the drives.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Arthur coded the files with something personal? Like, something about his wife, or her family or something?" Shaw asked.

"I have considered the possibility, yes. But how would Decima know how to access them if that was the case?"

"Maybe they know more than we do about Arthur. Have you run other background checks? Maybe you missed something."

"I assure you Miss Shaw, I do not miss anything when I run background checks."

Root cleared her throat and smiled apologetically. Finch looked at her sideways.

"Well, aside from a few people who know how to cover their tracks and create complete identities, that is."

"Do it again, then. Control had us fooled the first time. She made us believe that she was Claypool's wife. It's possible that a detail escaped your attention. Dig deeper, Harold."

* * *

Shaw and Root went back to the apartment half an hour later with a pack of beers that was immediately put in the fridge.

"You can take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed, Shaw. If you insist to have me in it, you can sleep with me."

"Thanks, I'll pass. You need to be comfortable and to get some rest for your injuries to heal faster. The bed is softer than the couch."

Root smiled fondly at her and Shaw looked away. She gestured vaguely behind her.

"Bathroom's this way. I'll get you some clothes for the night."

"Are we going shopping tomorrow?"

"Do you have anywhere you actually live and keep clothes?"

"Not really."

"Then I guess we are."

* * *

The worst part was that Shaw had to pretend that she liked Root. People would not understand why she'd go shopping with someone she loathed, so she kept a fake smile plastered on her face the whole time. There was this annoying little voice in her head that kept reminded her that she did not hate Root anymore; that the hate had long subsided and Root could now almost be considered an ally. But for her own sake and pride, Shaw kept telling herself that the only thing she felt for Root was hatred.

At least, to her credit, Root did not linger in shops. She obviously knew what she was looking for and purchased it right away. A couple of times, she tried different outfits and asked Shaw what she thought about them. When she realized that Shaw could not care less, she gave up and continued her shopping without really paying any attention to Shaw. This was fine by Shaw anyway since she was only present to make sure no one would kidnap or kill the other woman.

Once they were done and Shaw was carrying more bags than Root, they went back to the apartment.

"Where should I put all of that?" Root asked.

"They'll be fine in the bags."

"Oh come on, don't you have a spare drawer or something?"

Shaw glared at her. Of course she had spare drawers; she wasn't the type of woman who needed a full dressing room or hundreds of pairs of shoes.

"I won't give you a drawer for the few days that you'll be staying here. You don't give drawers to your guests."

"I don't know; what if I like it here? Maybe I'll tell Harold I don't feel safe alone. He'll probably ask you to give me shelter for another week."

"Yeah, right. As if Harold would force me to stay with you."

Root simply smiled and dropped the bags near the couch.

"I think it's time for my training."

"Your… what?"

"I saw the training room that you have, next to your bedroom. I could use some tips."

"You want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Exactly."

A look out of the window told Shaw that it was approximately six in the afternoon. It wasn't like they had anything better to do anyway.

"Okay. But I'm warning you: I'm the teacher, which means you listen to me. I don't want to hear any dirty jokes or anything. If I hurt you, you tell me. You don't play hero. I don't want you to start bleeding or Finch asking me why you can't stand straight."

The smirk that appeared on Root's face as Shaw finished her last sentence was almost enough to make the ex-operative change her mind. Then the hacker nodded and told her she was going to change and wait for her in the room. Shaw waited until Root disappeared before she grabbed a beer and headed to the training room.

* * *

_**Next chapter, training session! Let me know what you think of this chapter in a quick review!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes yes yes, sorry for not updating earlier! The ectic broadcast of POI made me watch another show and ship another couple (SwanQueen, bitches!) so this story took a backseat for a while. I apologize.**_

_**Anyway, here's the new chapter and the relationship between Root and Shaw takes a step forward...**_

_**Also, those Shoot/Raw scenes in "/"? hehe. Definitely canon. **_

* * *

Root's body hit the mat with a thump and she willed herself not to wince. She was in pain but she'd be damned if she let it show on her face. Shaw would stop the training right away and she didn't want to. As she got up, her eyes caught sight of Shaw replacing a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. It made her smile.

"Smiling because I'm kicking your ass?" Shaw asked smugly.

"Something like that," Root replied with that sickly-sweet voice.

"Ready to take a break?"

"Never."

Root approached Shaw once again and resumed her combat stance just like the other woman had showed her.

"Alright, let's try this. Right, right, left. Twice. I want you to block my punches."

The hacker nodded, and Shaw started to throw her fists at her face. Root easily blocked them.

"Good. Again, but faster. Then we'll try another combination."

They repeated the same gestures and Root almost got hit by Shaw's last try.

"Okay, now let's switch. I want you to be using me as your punching bag. Don't hold back."

"Are you sure?"

Shaw scoffed at her.

"You'll be lucky if you even manage to graze me."

"I like your confidence."

"Now shut up and give me the best you got."

* * *

After a fifteen minutes break, Shaw and Root got back on their feet. They had been working for a little over an hour now and, if Shaw was feeling great, Root seemed to be less eager to continue. If Shaw noticed, she didn't give any indication nor did she suggest that they stopped. Root suspected that this was a way to test her. She wasn't about to back down.

"Ready to get on your back for me, Sameen?"

Shaw snorted derisively.

"Make me."

"As you wish."

Root smiled and she approached the other woman carefully, searching for an opening. Shaw's defensive stance was flawless, so Root opted for another tactic. She looked past Shaw's shoulder quickly but it was enough for Shaw to drop her right arm just a little. Root threw a punch on her left side that was blocked easily. It was sufficient for what the hacker had in mind. As Shaw raised her arm to protect her face, Root used her right leg to kick Shaw off-balance. It worked, and before the ex-government agent could realize what was happening, she found herself flat on her back with a smug Root lying on top of her, holding her wrists firmly above her head.

"I guess I win," Root said with a small shrug.

"You forget one thing."

"Oh?"

Easily, Shaw flipped them over so that she was now the one on top. Root did not seem surprised at all by the sudden role-reversal. She looked deep into Shaw's eyes, trying to see behind dilated pupils. The other woman's face was so close to hers that they were breathing the same air. Shaw seemed elsewhere for a second and then she whispered huskily:

"I'm the master."

As if to prove her point, Shaw kept her position on top of Root for a few seconds before she got up. She extended her hand to her sparring partner and helped her up.

"You can go shower first. I need some time alone with that bag," Shaw said as she made a vague gesture toward the punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Very well. Thanks for the lesson, master. I look forward to the next one," Root replied as she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

Shaw ignored her and went to wrap her hands. She needed the extra work-out.

* * *

They met Reese and Finch at the Library. There was not much to be told since the previous day, and soon John and Shaw left to work on a new number. Root stayed with Harold and despite his initial reluctance to let the woman near his computers, he finally relented and let her sit next to him. Together, they worked on the many different ways to crack the code that prevented them access to Arthur's drives. Finch needed to access them in order to destroy them. So far, it was their only plan.

* * *

As it turned out, the number that had come up was, for once, a simple robbery that could have gone very wrong if Reese and Shaw had not intervened. Once the NYPD arrived at the house, the policemen found two men tightly bound and gagged, and a scared family waiting outside.

"So, how are things going with you and Root?" John asked as they rode back to the Library.

"She is pissing me off pretty much constantly," Shaw replied in a flat tone.

She didn't really want to talk about the hacker. It was already enough to have to deal with her twenty-four-seven. Reese seemed to understand but apparently he didn't care. It wasn't often that he could poke fun at Shaw without her being the one to tease him first.

"Maybe she likes you. You seem like her type. A little psycho when you feel like it."

Shaw snorted in response but otherwise remained silent.

"I mean, I could see her going for someone like you."

"John…" Shaw warned.

"But quite frankly I think it'd be kind of scary, you know?"

"What has gotten into you tonight? You seem awfully chirpy for someone who spends ninety percent of his life brooding," she finally retorted.

"Can't a man feel good once in a while without having to justify himself?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The last of the ride was silent but they were both smiling. Their relationship was not exactly friendly—not at all if you asked Shaw—but it was comfortable enough. Trust did not come easily to either of them, but they also knew what the other was capable of and they somehow trusted that they had each other's back. There was no need to be closer. In a job like this one, they knew that the more attached you got, the more it hurt when the person was killed. Their life expectancy was not stellar. If they could spare each other the pain of losing yet another person they cared about, then they would.

* * *

Root's face lit up like a Christmas tree when Shaw stepped into the Library and the ex-government agent internally groaned. The woman was never going to let go.

"Hey Sameen," Root said, royally ignoring John.

"Finch? Did you get something out of these drives?"

"Actually, yes. Miss Groves has proved to be quite helpful and we're halfway through deciphering Arthur's nonsensical code."

"That's good news," Reese answered as he crouched down next to Bear.

"Well, how long is it going to take for the other half to be decoded?"

Finch looked quite pensive for a few seconds before he replied that they had time to go home and sleep. He would contact them once the files were readable and he would then start to destroy them. Root got up and put a hand on Harold's shoulder.

"I'm glad that we got to work together Harold. Isn't it more fun this way?"

He smiled tightly and nodded once.

"Alright come on, Root. Let's go."

"See you tomorrow Harold. John."

Reese watched her go without a word.

* * *

Shaw was standing by one the windows of her living-room, watching the city beneath. She couldn't sleep, for some reason. She felt restless. If Root hadn't been here, she would have gone for a run, even though it was close to two in the morning. But she had to watch over the other woman because she wasn't sure that Root could defend herself if she was attacked. Shaw had no way to know if her apartment was under surveillance or not, which was why she was currently spying on the streets below. Nothing seemed suspect.

A tingling sensation in the back of her neck made her tense slightly. There was someone in the room with her. Instinctively, she reached for the weapon that never left her side and turned around swiftly. When she saw who it was, she sighed and let her arm drop back at her side.

"What the hell are you doing up at this hour, Root?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Root replied, curiosity piercing through her voice.

"Go to sleep."

"I was just getting myself a glass of water," the hacker said.

"Well help yourself and then go back to bed."

Of course, Root would do the exact opposite. Shaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes when the other woman approached her instead, and she turned her attention back to the window.

"What are you watching?" Root asked once she was standing directly behind Shaw.

Shaw could feel her breath on her shoulder; that's how close the other woman was. Apparently she wasn't familiar with the concept of personal space.

"Just making sure someone's not waiting for us to exit the building and then shoot us."

"Hmm."

"Root…" Shaw warned as she felt the hacker's right hand slightly graze her hip.

"Come back to bed with me," Root whispered hotly in her ear.

Shaw hated the way her own body betrayed her in that instant. She could practically _feel_ Root smirk behind her as goosebumps appeared on her arms. Abruptly, she turned round and pushed Root away from her. The woman stepped back a little but they were still too close in Shaw's opinion.

"Listen to me. Not. Interested. Get it?"

Root smirked and took Shaw completely by surprise as she pushed her forcefully against the nearest wall and pressed her body against the smaller woman's. Too shocked to react, Shaw simply stared at her. Root slipped a hand beneath Shaw's shirt and traced small circles on her skin.

"That's too bad… I really wanted to get a taste of this," Root said in a sultry voice.

There was so little space between them that Shaw was sure that Root was going to try and kiss her. But the other woman looked into her eyes for a few seconds before she stepped back and let Shaw go.

"Goodnight Shaw. Don't stay up too late," she said with a smile that was completely different from the smirk she had had on her face a minute earlier.

Shaw remained flat against the wall until Root disappeared from her sight and then she allowed herself to breathe. This crazy chick was going to be the death of her.

* * *

**_Reviews are good for my health._**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


End file.
